A system of the present category for actuating a door comprises a plurality of actuators and a plurality of sensors for detecting a state of the system. It is possible that an actuator is controlled in dependence on a state of the system detected by the plurality of sensors.
It is a disadvantage that the plurality of sensors and actuators are often spaced far apart from one another and that they all have to be connected to a control unit. A large effort is required in this respect to connect actuators to be added or sensors to be added to the control unit and to carry out a corresponding coordination therewith.
It is the aim of the present disclosure to be able to make the integration of actuators or sensors of a system of actuating a door simpler and more efficient for the user.
In one example, this is done using a system of actuating a door in which the system
comprises an actuator for driving an actuating motor of the system, in particular for carrying out an opening or closing movement of the door, a sensor for detecting a state of the system, and a control unit for linking the actuator and the sensor that is configured to control the system in its totality. The system is furthermore characterized in that the actuator, the sensor, and the control unit are each provided with a communication apparatus, wherein the plurality of communication apparatus are configured to automatically set up a wireless communication network between them.
The integration of a sensor or of an actuator into the system is thereby simplified. A respective communication apparatus that is connected to an associated actuator or to an associated sensor provides a bidirectional communication possibility with the other elements of the system. It is furthermore ensured by the capability of automatically joining a communication network of the other participants that a time-intensive and complicated integration into an already existing network is no longer required. A system of actuating a door that is simple to expand or can be modified as desired and that can be updated with different functions over time is created by the automatic integration into the network formed by the individual elements of the system provided with a communication apparatus.
In accordance with an optional modification of the present disclosure, the plurality of communication apparatus are configured to set up a bidirectional radio system for communication between them. The bidirectionality between the individual communication apparatus provides a simple integration into a communication network. Protocol data required for setting up a network cannot only be transmitted, but also received. The case can even arise in this respect that a reception of data is only necessary for the integration into the communication network and a data reception is not required for the function of the sensor/actuator in the further course of the actuator or sensor integrated in this manner.
Every actuator and every sensor of the system is in this respect optionally provided with a respective communication apparatus. It is clear to the skilled person that the system can have a plurality of actuators and a plurality of sensors of which each is respectively provided with a corresponding communication apparatus.
Furthermore in accordance with the present disclosure the sensor can, for example, be a closing edge sensor, a spring fracture protection sensor, a slack rope protection sensor, a wicket door contact sensor, or a pull switch sensor, with more than one of the aforesaid sensors naturally also being able to be provided in the system.
The closing edge sensor is configured to recognize a correct closing of a door. If, in contrast, a door does not close correctly, this is recognized by the closing edge sensor that can induce counter measures or an error output by the forwarding of a signal correspondingly directed thereto.
A spring fracture protection sensor serves to sense the required spring on the moving up or down of a garage door as to whether a fracture of this spring is impending or has already occurred.
The slack rope protection sensor is configured to check the guide rope of a door, in particular of a garage door, as to whether it is sagging, that is has a slack guidance. If a rope has too slack a guidance, it can have a disadvantageous effect on the actuation of the door.
The wicket door contact sensor is a sensor that is configured to detect the opening or closing of a wicket door. A wicket door in this context is a door that is arranged in a garage door that enables a person to negotiate the garage door without moving the garage door itself out of its closed position. It is important to recognize in this door-in-door concept that an error-free movement of the door can only be ensured when the wicket door is in a closed state. If it is in an open state, in contrast, there is the risk of damage to the door on the moving out of a closed position.
A pull switch sensor is configured to check a pull switch as to whether it has been actuated. In this context, a pull switch comprises a rope hanging down from a ceiling or a chain hanging down from a ceiling that can also be reached by a user when the latter is in a motor vehicle. The user then typically drives up to the garage door, opens the window of his vehicle, and pulls the chain/rope interacting with the pull switch. In response to such an actuation, a signal is as a rule detected by the pull switch sensor that consequently results in an opening of the door.
The skilled person is aware that the system in accordance with the present disclosure can comprise a plurality of the sensors described in more detail above.
In accordance with a further optional modification of the present disclosure, the actuator is an actuating drive for carrying out an opening or closing movement of the door or an actuating drive for locking the door in an open and/or closed position. Provision can also be made in this respect that the system has both an actuating drive to carry out an opening or closing movement of the door and an actuating drive for locking the door in an open and/or closed position.
The actuating drive for carrying out an opening or closing movement of the door is typically the drive of the system that can move the door itself into a closed position or into an open position.
The actuating drive for locking the door secures the door that is in an open or closed position in said position in that, for example, the door is secured in its position by the motor-powered movement of a hook or of a bolt that can interact with the door. A movable latch can thus, for example, be traveled into a recess provided at the door for this purpose to prevent a levering open of a door in a closed position.
The control unit of the system can furthermore be configured to transmit a control command to the actuator on the basis of a state of the system detected by the sensor. The actuator can thus, for example, be controlled such that the door is moved in a closing direction for as long as the closing edge sensor has not yet recognized that the door is completely closed.
Provision can furthermore be made that the wireless communication network is based on communication by means of Bluetooth, optionally by means of Bluetooth Low Energy. These two radio technologies bring about advantages with respect to their energy consumption and the radio distance achievable therewith.
In accordance with a further optional modification of the present disclosure, the control unit comprises an input means that is configured to receive user inputs and to control the system in accordance with the inputs, with the input means optionally having a physical actuation interface for receiving the user inputs.
The input means can, however, also be configured in this context such that a user directs a desired actuation of the door with the aid of a mobile end device such as a transmitter or a cellular phone. A physical actuation interface such as a button or the like can, however, furthermore also be provided so that a user can initiate a desired function of the system by actuating the button or by another interaction.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present disclosure, the door is an access door or gate or a garage door.
Further advantages, details and features of the present disclosure can be seen from the description of the FIGURE provided below.